


Workout: From Vaggie's Point Of View

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Vaggie's Point Of View During The Workout Franchise
Kudos: 1





	Workout: From Vaggie's Point Of View

Vaggie was currently working with the current residents of the hotel while Angel currently did his dancing in his room. She finally took a break

It had been a while since her and Charlie first had the discussion on whether Angel was sinning by working out with pole dancing but ended up getting convinced Angel wasnt sinning 

Despite her reservations about Angel Dust dancing she was glad Angel was getting a good workout and possibly enjoying it. She did not think he was sinning at all. 

She knew exactly what he was doing in his room right now. She wasnt stupid. And although she knew what he was doing did not mean she would go spy on him and was not planning to. 

Vaggie wondered what Angel looked like when he was dancing. She couldnt believe it but she wondered how good he was. 

She was almost tempted to pean but sh knew that was wrong so she ended up not speaking. She was still curious about his workouts though. 

She was just glad he was doing it here and not some perverted club anymore. She was also aware he was doing it for his own enjoyment and not Valentino's and she understood that's what he probably needed. It comforted her. 

She was also aware that Charlie knew he was doing it die to having freedom and was not obliged to do it anymore. She knew it was for his own pleasure and that comforted her 

Vaggie sighed and smiled. If Angel wanted to keep doing this she will allow it. He loved it so much plus it just wasnt a sin.

Vaggie chuckled and got back to work


End file.
